


forget the application

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: The problem was the snowstorm.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	forget the application

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adunno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adunno/gifts).



The problem was the snowstorm.

The cantina Hux had set the meeting in ( _The Absent Pilot_ , which didn’t make Hux laugh but did cause some amusement) had probably never seen better days. Like everything on this planet, it seemed analog, stuck in the past. There was a door with an actual handle you had to push or pull to walk in and out, mismatched chairs that made an unpleasant dragging sound across the floor littered the place and the tables were all made of stone — unpolished, heavy, awkwardly shaped, and randomly placed stone.

“There’s a storm coming,” the barkeeper told Hux when he ordered a beverage. Hux smiled in a way he hoped came across as pleasant but uninterested and moved back to his table. People in this nowhere planet would know soon enough about the First Order’s presence but there was no need to arouse suspicion.

The problem was that Dameron was the definition of too much _everything_.

“Apparently there’s a snowstorm coming,” he said, sliding into the seat across the table and grabbing Hux’s drink.

“That’s mine,” Hux snapped, moving the cup away. “And yes, so I keep hearing.”

“I meant, why did you pick this planet? It is famous for its snowstorms.”

“Is it? Our research didn’t show that.” Hux wondered if he should mention it when he returned home or if this could be another obstacle to put in their path. The thought was more treasonous than he was comfortable with.

“Why are you researching this place?” Dameron asked.

“I came here to scout it as a potential location for a weapons manufacturing facility.”

“What kind of weapons? The regular kind? Planet destroying weapons?”

“It’s still too early to determine. They’re mostly thinking about it in terms of convenience since this planet will be easy to control. It’s remote, has no natural resources of importance. There are no military forces present, just an easy-to-deal-with sheriff.” Hux should’ve noticed Dameron’s silence earlier. After all, it wasn’t a common occurrence.

“Kriff, that’s some nice insight into the inner workings of your organization. That could apply to anyone’s homeplanet.”

“You’re not surprised,” said Hux. He couldn’t be. He must’ve witnessed firsthand whole villages being burned down on their word.

Dameron leaned back and shook his head, less denial, and more resignation. “I’m not but I’m also not used to having it nonchalantly explained to me. You need to tell us about things like this.”

“You can’t save everyone. You have to prioritize and focus on the things that could have a long-term impact. Is some backwoods planet what you’re willing to stake the future of the galaxy on? I don’t want your focus divided— averted from what matters.”

“I understand your argument but do you understand how callous it is when you dismiss people’s lives as ‘not mattering’?”

“Yes,” Hux said reluctantly.

Dameron frowned. “Oh, you do?”

“Yes, but I also understand the value of being pragmatic. Not that it matters. Now that you know about this you won’t be able to help yourself.”

Dameron grinned. “See? We’re getting to know each other.”

Hux liked to believe they were, yes. After several months of passing information along to the Resistance and personally communicating with Dameron, even meeting him a few times, he had seen past his initial preconceptions. He had glimpsed at something beyond the myth Dameron had built for himself, or the Order had built around Dameron. Whatever the case, Hux feared it had unfortunate implications about Dameron’s perception of him. Turnabout was supposedly fair play, after all.

The problem was that Hux forgot himself.

“Anyway, I self-generate all my bad ideas now. No dares needed,” Dameron said grinning. The warm lighting in the room did something flattering to his features; it highlighted the color of his eyes.

Hux had no idea why he had willingly spent the past five, maybe ten, minutes listening to Dameron recount a series of escalating dares from his days in the academy.

The story had been inane at best but Hux’s eyes had been repeatedly drawn to the way he shaped his words, the way they traversed the space between them, breaching the imaginary barrier between their seats.

Dameron’s comlink beeped and he said, “all good. I have to go now.” He turned to Hux, stared for a beat. “Be safe.”

Hux watched him push open the door and clenched his fists under the table.

The problem was that there were things Hux wanted.

Fewer than ten minutes had passed when Dameron returned. “Oh hey, you’re still here. Where are you staying?” he asked.

“I’m not staying here. I’m going back to the _Steadfast_ today.”

“Yeah, have you looked outside? That coming storm is no joke. We’re grounded for at least twelve hours.”

Hux frowned. “I can’t stay here for that long.”

“They already know you’re here and you have a rock-solid cover story. It’ll be fine.” He patted Hux’s arm before moving to the bar to exchange words with the barkeep. Hux recoiled but not far or fast enough.

In many ways, his arrangement with the Resistance was different from what he had envisioned. More personal, less threatening. Desperation led to stupidity. He had considered the risky position he was placing himself in before going to them but had decided it was worth it. It wasn’t just the risk of the First Order finding out; there was also the risk of the Resistance exposing what he was doing if he didn’t play by their rules or if he didn’t do enough for them.

The way Dameron had easily said _whatever works for you. Whatever keeps you safest_ a month into their arrangement had lodged itself in his brain, had taken permanent residence and grown roots, making all kind of dangerous thoughts bloom.

After a moment, Dameron approached him once more. “There’s an inn across the street. You gonna stay here?” he asked and moved toward the door.

Hux followed.

The problem was that there was only one room. No, the problem was there was only one bed.

 _Lots of grounded off-worlders,_ the innkeeper had said with a shrug.

Hux stared are the tiny room with the corresponding tiny bed and for the first time in months missed being aboard the _Steadfast_. There was a locked door to the right, the bed was in the middle of the room and a table with a chair sat right under a window by the left side; it filtered moonlight into the otherwise dimly-lit room.

“It’ll be fine. You don’t seem very cuddly, anyway. I’ll stick to my side of the bed,” Dameron said, placing his jacket on the chair.

The problem was that there was maybe a way for Hux to get the things he wanted.

Despite Dameron’s earlier assurances, Hux woke up with his body completely curled around Hux’s, his left arm draped across his middle, his warm breath like a kiss reaching the back of Hux’s neck.

They had gone to sleep on opposite sides of the bed but had somehow migrated to the middle of it. It wasn’t surprising; in order for two grown adults to sleep in it, they would have to get familiar with each other. Hux felt caged, trapped with his own desires, under the weight of them.

Hux focused on the transparisteel window and the light being filtered through it; it was tricky — making things seem closer, within reach. He shifted back and felt the press of Dameron’s solid form against him, like nothing before. He did it again, his breath coming fast and shaky.

“Are you grinding on me?” Dameron mumbled.

“No, you’re caging me.” Hux tried to move away, maybe leave the bed altogether, but Dameron pulled him back.

“Stay put. It’s cold.”

“I wasn’t— I shifted because I felt—”

“Man, that’s fine. I don’t care.” His voice had a sleepy quality to it, his vowels slurred.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew I was—”

“And I believe you,” Dameron said, more alert now. “What’s with you? Kriff, I’ll move away.”

“No, that’s not—”

He retreated to the edge of the bed and said, “it’s fine. I don’t want you to think I’m after your virtue or whatever. Just go back to sleep.”

In the silence, to the darkness, Hux said, “what if I wanted you to?”

The problem was that Hux always wanted more.

“What do you like?” Dameron asked, his words whispered against Hux’s lips, his body pressing Hux into the warm sheets.

Something encompassing Dameron’s entire being and demeanor seemed to be the answer that Hux would never in a million years voice. “Whatever you like.”

Dameron laughed, but it came out uncertain. “You don’t know what I like, though.”

“That’s fine. Whatever it is I can take it.” Hux chased his lips, tired of this conversation already but Dameron moved back.

“I’m not gonna judge you. What is it?”

He had never been interested in anything like this and that had always been fine. Admitting Dameron had somehow changed that was too embarrassing to voice. “I don’t know. I haven’t done this before,” Hux said, exasperated.

A pause. “That’s fine. Tell me if I do something you don’t like, then.”

The problem was that Hux was out of his mind.

Hux tried to not feel exposed as he lied facedown with his legs spread wide on the bed and Dameron rubbed the head of his cock against him; without pressing, just a tease.

Dameron pushed forward until the tip of his cock slipped inside; kept Hux open on his dick like that, desperate for more. Hux tried to push back but Dameron leaned the heel of his hand on his thigh, holding him off.

He sunk in slowly, stalling their progress by pulling out and fucking back in in smaller increments.

“Give me all of it already.” Hux couldn’t take the suspense. He wanted and he wanted to know if the wanting was justified.

Dameron grabbed Hux’s ass and spread him open; pushed forward, deeper than before, and kept going relentlessly until Hux felt all the air abandon his lungs. The stretch felt better and more substantial than anything Hux could’ve experienced on his own. _Or with anyone else for that matter_ , popped into his head. The thought was as nonsensical as everything else Hux felt about this.

“Relax. Open up and take me. That’s it. That’s it,” he grunted softly. “There we go.” He pressed his hand to Hux’s chest as he bottomed out, getting as deep as he could get.

Hux felt pushed to his limits. Pushed outside — beyond his body. It wasn’t Dameron. Hux’s body adjusted to him, though he felt inside Hux even bigger than he had on his hand, than Hux’s gaze had greedily measured. He felt like he was reeling from the fact that this went from wanting to liking. Hux had a brief moment to think _I would’ve done this sooner if I had known it would feel like this_. He had a feeling these were special circumstances, though. Not to ever be repeated.

Dameron trailed his hands over his ribs and his lips over his spine. He rested his head against his back and lightly scratched his nails over his chest. Giving Hux maybe more than he had asked for, but not more than he could take.

“Now?” he breathed against his skin.

“Yes, now.” Ages ago would have been fine too. Hux didn’t want to wait; he wanted everything and all at once.

Dameron leaned back and moved his hands to Hux’s shoulders, along his arms, holding his wrists and pressing them to the bedding; Hux’s rapidly beating pulse probably gave away more than he intended. He _slowly_ started to move inside Hux. His thrusts were short and shallow, letting the pleasure build before he slowly pulled out; driving Hux mad with the drag of his cock.

Hux wondered what he could do to spur him on, to get what he wanted. “Is it—? Is that how you like it? Do I—?” Hux cut himself off. There was no way to finish that sentence that wasn’t debasing.

Dameron sounded breathless, winded, when he said, “yeah, you feel good. You’re so hot and tight around me.”

Hux leaned forward on his elbows, resting his face on the soft sheets. He was a warm, wanting, and willing body. Of course it felt good.

Dameron was barely grinding inside him, slowly moving his hips in slow circles while Hux was gradually driven out of his mind. He pulled out and Hux moaned louder than he meant to as he felt the drag of his cock slide in and out of him.

“You look good like this,” he said, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Hux’s spine.

Hux felt good like this but his body tensed against his wishes. “Like what?” He had the horrible feeling that Dameron was going to say something horribly crude like _stuffed full of cock_ and Hux would have to decide if he wanted this enough to endure that.

Dameron tangled his fingers in Hux’s hair and pulled his head back. “Wanting me,” he said against his neck, pressing a brief kiss on his skin. “Taking me.”

He felt impossibly deep when he thrust back in, like something blooming inside Hux.

Hux bit his lip, trying to hold back his noises and Dameron stopped. “Don’t do that. I wanna know if you’re enjoying it.”

There was no way to misinterpret the ways Hux’s body was betraying him, exposing him. “I am, I am.”

“Then let me hear you.” Dameron wrapped one hand tightly around his hip and brought Hux’s body back into his thrusts each time, keeping his other hand wrapped on Hux’s shoulder, helping him up, keeping him down.

Hux felt his whole body trembling outside of his control. He wanted to pretend his body was a fortress, above such needs. Beyond what they were doing now, it was about what Dameron had already done to his barriers; the casual but effective way he buried himself inside Hux, beyond skin-deep.

“Fuck me harder. Like I know you want to,” Hux said and was rewarded with a harder, deeper thrust; his knees skidding across the bed.

“I know what you want. Just trust me to give it to you,” he said, reaching for Hux’s dick and wrapping his fist around it.

Dameron set a fast, punishing rhythm that awoke something sharp inside Hux, made it spread throughout his body and envelop him. Hux pushed back into it, panting into the pillow and feeling himself unravel as he let it happen.

Hux’s orgasm left him faintly trembling, clenching his body back into Dameron’s, wanting more and not wanting it to end.

Dameron thrust three more times into him and muttered something against his back as he came but Hux was too out of it to decipher it. He could only focus on the weight against his back, the careful way Dameron pulled out of his body, the soothing hand he ran over his flank.

Hux felt suddenly empty, bereft, sweaty, and a little sore but completely unchanged. It was not as if he had feared that would be the case. If Dameron could somehow change him through his actions, it had happened before now.

Dameron lied back down on the pillows, his chest heaving, staring at the ceiling. He reached out a hand and clumsily patted Hux’s arm. “Hey, can I cuddle you now?”

The problem was not what was said, it was the way Hux read between the lines.

The sunlight coming through the window painted delicate lines of illumination on the mattress; it clung to the space separating them like fine dust.

Hux watched from the bed as Dameron got dressed; the way he buttoned up his shirt, shielding his skin from Hux’s eyes. “I would buy you a caf or something if I wasn’t long overdue back home.”

Hux frowned. “Why?”

“You don’t like caf? Tea, then,” he said, playing dumb like Hux knew he wasn’t.

“Just caf?”

“Unless you wanted more.” He shrugged. “We could do the whole thing. Breakfast, that is.”

Hux had the urge to bite his lip or twist his hands, so he pressed his palms flat on the mattress. “I guess it depends on what breakfast would be.”

“Do you like cereal?” Dameron asked. His words were a unique mix of earnestness and mockery that Hux had never come across before.

“I don’t make a habit of— eating breakfast,” he said, his words painfully awkward.

Dameron nodded to himself. “Yeah, I know what you mean. We could make an exception.” He took a step toward the bed and then back toward the door. “Breakfast in bed next time,” he said before disappearing beyond Hux’s gaze.

Yes, Hux found that was completely in favor of making exceptions these days.


End file.
